Thrill Seeker
by SomnuimArs
Summary: Five times Billy missed out. One time he didn't, and it was to die for.


Young Justice is an American animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti for Cartoon Network. All copyright belongs to them.

* * *

_Ten's the age for slime. Seventeen's the age for crime. _

* * *

If anyone had anything to say about Billy Batson, it all came down to this: a nice kid, the kind that could be taken for instant liking, everybody's little brother. Five years before the invasion happened, Billy remained a ten-year-old at heart. He was truthful, brave, and all kinds of earnest. And if the Captain had anyone to blame, it would have been the Kroloteans, Reach, Light - the whole shebang. But as it was, they all skedaddled.

When Billy was ten, he knew the ropes - _Shazam_, Zeta to Watchtower, be footstool to Batman. If needed, look after the team. If there was an abroad mission (preferably in India, he liked the tigers), fly across the world, be done with it, fly back to the Watchtower and Zeta home. All before ten p.m., cause even Marvel can't stay up past bedtime. _Those are just the rules_, uncle Dudley insisted. And if Billy remembered, he would _Shazam _back, lest he breaks his bed.

There was little to nothing for fun, but he didn't mind. Cause if making sandwiches for Wally West was considered hanging out, and if bruising with Superboy was cool, he found that he didn't care at all. That is, until something better came along. Which is Dick Grayson inviting him to his fourteenth birthday party. As Billy split open a wide smile, Dick returned it and told him to hold that aster until the day came.

* * *

**Gotham City December 1 2010, 19:16 EST**

Dick forgot to mention that there be girls at the party. Not that Billy minded, but these girls weren't anything like Mary Bromfield. Two blondes were later greeted by Dick, and they looked fifteen, to say at least. If he thinks about it, everybody looks like teens. Billy swings his head to and fro, and realizes with both glee and anticipation that the whole room was filled with kids older than him.

He swallows a giddy hiccup. For once, he entertains the wild notion that he may be over his head with this. He clenches the orange soda can, and only thinks, _it's okay, nobody needs to know you're ten_. If he plays his hand right, maybe they'll think he's twelve. He downs the rest of the soda, looks up and realizes with excitement that one of the blonde was Artemis. The other one he doesn't know. The stranger cooed.

"Nice shirt." Then, turning to Dick, she teased, "Grayson, I didn't know you had a cute little brother."

He smiled. "Betty, Artemis, meet Billy Batson, just the coolest kid around."

Billy hangs on to Dick, and somewhere, around his chest, he feels a swell of pride.

...

He wasn't allowed to play spin the bottle though, for whatever reason he doesn't understand. The wisdom of Solomon didn't grant everything. Wally had gave him one look, and Billy knew at once not to intervene with the matter. So he settled on the couch to eat the pizza that Pennyworth offered. And, like most times, Billy didn't sulk. However, he did feel a bit left out. He didn't come to end up being the - he craned his neck around Kaldur's shoulders - thirtieth wheel of the party. If spinning a bottle and disappearing with somebody for a while was all you had to do, why can't he try?

Dick comes back with Barbara Gordon a few minutes later, looking breathless, with some lipstick covering the left corner of his mouth.

Oh. Maybe that's why.

Dick spots him, swings him around to the crowd, and his snickering laugh engulfs Billy's ears.

...

Around three pizzas, two orange sodas, and a game of _Twisters_ later, Billy receives two messages in his communicator, both from Batman. It read: _Marvel, Zeta to Watchtower for debriefing on current mission._ The second one was right underneath and much shorter, and simply said: _Now_.

Billy chucked his finished drink to the bin, and got up, fluidly, like shadow, to leave. As he reaches the door, he could have sworn Dick's eye traveled to met his, and maybe he even got up for a fraction, to stop him. To say, _hey Billy, party isn't over until you see how much marshmallows Baywatch can fit in his mouth!_

Dick shouldered past the mob that was already forming around Wally, and sees the back of Billy's head before the front door blocks it from view.

But Billy didn't look back, so he doesn't know. The door clicked quietly as he went out to the night. The music from the party did wonderfully in covering up the _Shazam_. The red glow sticks from within masked the uniform.

* * *

**Mount Justice September 23 2011, 06:34 EST**

"You know, some nachos would be nice right now. To go with the sandwich. And the soda."

Billy stopped scratching behind Wolf's ear. It was a Friday, school has drained Wally's brain, and the mission depleted his strength, more specifically, the muscles of his legs. Billy weighed the factors and options, and wondered if it'll really be okay to do just one more solid for Wally. He's eleven now, a little bit wiser, and it was Dick's teaching that taught him one basic rule around Kid Flash: if he can move his mouth, he can move his feet. But Billy, being himself, decided one more favor won't hurt, and went to make some nachos.

"You," Wally said, taking the nachos from him later, "are the best little brother I don't have." As Kid continues to munch, Billy laces up his sneakers, and wonders if Freddy has come back from the beach with his family. If not, he supposes he can just go home early.

After he dumped Wally's garbage, he strode to the Zeta beams.

"Hey, going already?" Wally pokes his head from around the couch. "We haven't even got to try out _Swordswalker_ on the XBOX 480 yet."

Billy blinks.

"Do you," Wally stares back, "Do you even know what that is?"

Billy didn't know. Uncle Dudley never let him play games other than those rated PG-13. He told Wally so.

Wally grins, "Prefect."

The controller lands squarely on his palms.

...

"No, try using _that_ character. You _will_ lose with the other one."

As they set the battle field and secured the terms, the overhead read, "RECOGNIZE: B01 - ROBIN."

"Aw, man - you're playing _Swordswalker_?" Dick shrugged off his backpack. "A heads up would have been nice KF." He settled down with them, but not before landing a punch squarely on Wally's right shoulder.

"Ow. What dude," Wally snorted, "did you want me to have called you in your afterschool club?"

"No. But waiting up for _the guy who bought the game_ would have been nice."

"Fine, have mine then. I'll wait a turn."

Wally grudgingly handed over his controller, only to be stopped by Billy, who got to Dick first. Wordlessly, he shoved the controller into Dick's hands.

"What? For real, Billy?"

Billy nodded.

Dick smiled. After today's math-a-thon, he wanted to relax before patrol later. If Billy didn't mind too much, he suppose he can beat Wally in a round or two. At the start of the signal, the television screen blared white.

...

"Best out of five?" Wally wheeled out. The cookie jar nearly toppled over as his legs stretched for more room. Dick shoved another morsel into his mouth, and both boys agreed that yes, five will settle the score. Billy sat in the far corner, playing with the string of his hoodie.

"RECOGNIZE: B07 - ARTEMIS."

As the glow from the Zeta beam resides and flickers away, a girl of seventeen has arrived to join the party. She takes one look at the vivid flashing of the television, her boyfriend sprawled on the floor, his best friend doing just the same, before rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Hey."

The two intoned dimly, and she knows that is the most she can get out of them for now. She nests near Billy and ruffles his hair. She doesn't bother to ask him if he's had a turn yet.

"Ha! Eat it, KF!"

Because of course he hasn't.

All the same, they share a piece of cookie together, and were not all surprised when Dick came out as victor. Even less so when Wally demanded a rematch. However, Artemis was exasperated.

"Hey, give the controllers to people who haven't tried yet."

The two boys looked up from their heated bickering, and spotted Billy placing the cookie jar on the glass table.

"Oh." Wally rubbed the back of his head, sheepish. "That's right. Totally sorry for that, little dude." Dick looked down just as guilty. Or, at the very least, tried to - it's hard to do when there's a smug feeling of victory after three wins. He hands his controller to Artemis, and then gets a sudden brilliant idea.

"You know what we should do? Have a tournament over this. Whoever places tops would really be considered the Swordmaster."

Wally's eyes lit up. "Bragging rights?"

"Bragging rights." Dick confirmed. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "And rights to have his-"

"Or hers," Artemis injected.

"Or hers," Dick corrects, "uniformed washed if there is any future incidents of mud, gravel, dust, sewer, blood from any upcoming missions. By loser of his or her choice, naturally. Terms holds up to a month."

Artemis knew better in that Dick planned these conditions earlier. How well thought they were. If Wally had come up with the decisions, it would have been mostly likely conditions of the winner being served hand and foot by loser of choice, with him being winner in mind. As if Billy didn't already do all those things for him. No, Dick's arrangement has been much fairer, and if she ever wanted her uniform to be washed by Wally or Dick, she would have to play to win. She's only sorry that she has to beat Billy first.

"Ready?" She asked.

Billy beamed.

However, both players didn't get far without Wally interjecting. "The mountains? Really? Do the battle near the volcanos. That's where you can use the lava-"

"RECOGNIZE: 08 - GREEN ARROW."

All four heads whipped around to see the archer wave, and then step purposely towards Billy. He looked at the flat screen and back, and patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt you kids, but I have to steal this one away for the moment." Then, pulling the small boy aside in a fluid motion, Ollie sighed.

"Billy, right now we face a mission that both you and Superman need to handle. Your wisdom of Solomon and strength of Hercules in particular is needed. Set the Zeta beam to Watchtower - Black Canary will fill you in when you get to the runes."

He pats Billy's head, sorry that he had to pull the boy away from the others. But already Billy's face was set, and he gave Ollie a curt nod to show he was ready.

"Hey, we can wait. Plenty of DVDs to go through anyway." Wally offers.

Billy waved it off, and told them to start the tournament, without him. Dick shimmies back to his armchair, Artemis offers a wan smile, and Wally asked if he could bring back a souvenir.

With a yes, a _Shazam_, and coordinates set, Marvel's gone in a streak of red.

* * *

**Star City July 27 2012, 17:29 EST **

When the Artemis mentioned the movie was going to be rated M, Billy was beside himself. She must have sensed his excitement, because she chuckled. Billy asked if he was being dragged below the influence; not that he really cared, but he should at least have the decency to weakly protest before telling uncle Dudley what he's about to do. After the movie, of course.

"Hold on there, tiger. I don't think a twelve-year-old is really fit to see this. You're a few years too early." She laughs.

Billy likes it when Artemis laughs. It makes his cheeks feel warm. But as she continues to do so, he becomes more aware on the fact that she's laughing at him. He flushes, begins hotly in saying that he is not too young.

"You're still young if your age is on the clock."

He gives a smug smile, and opens his mouth to retort.

"And when you hit thirteen, don't even start. I was talking military time."

He deflates.

As they continue to argue on whether or not he should still be considered young, they come across the topic of whether or not she should be considered old. Billy blushes, fidgets, and works up the nerve to say she's not, and even if she were, she still looked young, at least, for somebody going to college.

Artemis blinks and laughs some more.

...

"Chubby Bunny," Artemis attempted to say before her third marshmallow slipped past her mouth onto the floor. She bends over and picks it up with a napkin. "You're just too good at this."

With great difficulty, Billy manages a smile despite fitting five marshmallows into his mouth. He chews quickly and shallows, before gasping out that he expected her to beat him.

"Hey, just because I date Baywatch doesn't mean his eating habits - which is basically to inhale his food - rubbed off to me." She glances at her watch. "Expected Wally to be late. M'gann shouldn't be though. I know she's picking up Gar, but..."

The thought of her having difficulty with the foster home in Star city did not surprise Billy.

"Yeah, that could be it. Or," Artemis's eyes light up dangerously. "she could be getting me a farewell present when I specifically told her not to."

Artemis shakes her head, and Billy remains dumbfounded. He was sure gifts always meant a good thing, but with girls, who knew? As Wally would say, "you're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't." When M'gann arrives, he's sure Artemis can't refuse the present anyway, so why complain?

He tells her this.

"You've got a lot to learn about girls." Artemis simply replies, before she launches him towards the mystery that is her species.

...

They went through rumors of practically every Justice League member before Artemis could acknowledge exactly how well Billy's hearing was as Captain Marvel.

"You're like another Superman."

Expect with wisdom of Solomon.

Billy's on a roll. He can't remember the last time he was able to make a college student laugh before - maybe this was the first. And as he sees Wally approaching by the corners of his eyes, he's dead set on making sure it's not the last time he'll be providing giggles.

So, as Kid walks up, Billy plays it cool in hopes that he won't shatter the possibility of watching his first rated M movie ever.

To which Wally feints mock surprise. "Are you suggesting that me and Artemis are bad parental figures that would allow a innocent boy like you see _The Last Call_?" He paused, sizing Billy up. "Because that's exactly what we're about to do."

Billy would have leaped for joy, but he knows kids his age don't do that anymore.

"Such is the nature of a Stanford boy." Artemis smirks as Wally walks towards the concession stand and she and Billy towards the arcade section. He orders a large popcorn for the both of them, and the three wait around the lobby for the rest to show up. Thirty minutes later, M'gann shows up with Garfield by her side.

Garfield looks different; his hair is appears to be in mid-transformation. No longer red, but a hue darker, and if people looked carefully, almost green. His skins looks darker too, kind of unnatural. They'll have to take him in as their own soon.

As promised, M'gann holds a gift, neatly packaged and wrapped in a bow, and Artemis accepts. M'gann whispers something to Artemis, spares little worried glances at Garfield. In turn, Artemis nudges Wally. They all look at Garfield. Garfield looks at the floor. Pretty soon, M'gann slips away to buy tickets, and Artemis stoops down to talk to Billy.

"Hey, you're willing to play big brother today, right?"

Billy squints at this.

"It's - um. Well, it's Gar. He's not himself today. He ran from his foster home again and he won't talk to M'gann about it. Something happened that he won't tell even his blood sister. It would mean alot if you got him alone and he opened up to you."

Suddenly he feels something flare up inside.

"M'gann is buying you both tickets to _Dragon Knights 3_. Please, Billy?"

Billy shoots a glare at Garfield, who looked, in all sense of the word, lost. Billy hasn't even seen _Dragon Knights 1 or 2_. He didn't want to - still don't. He's pretty sure Garfield didn't want to either, with him burning a hole to the ground as M'gann comes back. His green eyes are flashing, and despite himself, Billy can't help but wonder just what the heck happened to the boy to make him have this look that no ten-year-old should. Billy still mad though. Mad but curious. He watches as M'gann tried to soothe the boy, and how he flicked her hand away from his shoulder.

Then Garfield's face contorts to an expression that M'gann can't place, but Billy knows that look. _Within the darkness, something stirred in his chest. Lightning crackled. When the smoke cleared, there laid his parents, unmoving _-

Suddenly, the heat dies, and Billy stops shooting daggers at Garfield. He's trying so hard to hold on to the injustice of being robbed his first M movie ever, but like all things, even the feeling slips away, and so all he was left with was muddled pity.

Artemis's eyes were still on him. "You can do it, right?"

Right.

He takes the tickets, Garfield's right hand, and spares a backward glance at the red of Artemis's shirt before the theatre door slams shut.

* * *

**Chicago July 2 2013, 21:08 CDT**

Ever since the incident with the mole back in new years, the League haven't been around much, especially Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter, on the account of intergalactic business. Therefore, M'gann was in charge of her uncle's apartment in Chicago. The instant she closed the door, she left the John Jones persona behind.

She hummed as she watered the plants, and spared a backward glance at Billy.

"Billy, come on, it's not so bad."

Billy only grunted as he looked out the window.

"Well I'm glad that Batman told you to sit this one out. You can't go on a mission with three cracked ribs and a broken arm. Alfred did a good job on patching you up - the best you can do now is rest."

But Billy didn't even bring any of his video games, and the thought of sitting and being dotted by M'gann while the rest of the crew was out made him feel worse. He wondered if the new recruits and Garfield were doing alright. When there were finally kids his age around, of course he had to miss out on fun. Speaking of which, he recalled another girl joining just last week, but her name still evades him.

"You mean Wonder girl? Her name's Cassandra."

Oh. He wonders if she's a hot babe.

M'gann's watering can went askew. "What," she began, "What are you talking about?"

Billy shrugs. He's heard it from the guys plenty of times. He knows what hot means, but babe still puzzles him.

"It's just - why are you -" Then, out of the blue, she cracks up. In between laughs, she manages this. "What do you think babe means?"

Billy shrugs again. Like he said, he didn't know.

"Oh," she gasps, still laughing. "Just don't say it in front of a lady. It's not polite."

Billy mumbles to show he's noted that. He squirms in his seat and turns on the television to see what's on. As he channel surfs, he flips past old cartoons right to bad reality tv shows, and then to horror and comedy movies. As he pasts the romantic comedies, he asked if that was just a more impressive term for chick flicks.

"Well," M'gann says, chewing on her cheeks, "I'm not sure."

In any case, she seemed amused by his behavior. It's been a long time since she'd last seen Billy. Now he looks taller, ganglier. Acts like a real teenger too. Her eyes grew soft and distant thinking of that innocent ten year old he once was. And now Gar, too. They both grew, like everybody else did. Well, maybe not Conner -

Really. Billy's growing some snark and sass. His core hasn't changed though. He stills wants to help, to save the day. He's a good kid, though he has his moments. Right now his eyes are fixated at the GBS network news. His face knits in concentration as the League goes in formation, and the Team splits into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. He doesn't even blink. He's a good kid, really.

She goes to stroke the back of Billy's head. He doesn't tell her to back off, and lets her.

...

They watched old re-runs of _Hello Megan _straight for two hours before Billy drifts asleep, and that's only because of the warm milk M'gann gave him earlier. He was too riled up; he went on about wrestling Icicle Jr. and how he could take him as they both saw Superboy's failed maneuver with the villain's ice. Billy's rear was halfway off the couch, his body ridge and ready to go. The instant he winced, M'gann had just about had enough. Billy only had to say the word and soon he'd be flying off to join the team. With his condition, he wouldn't last.

M'gann's an expert when it comes to coaxing. She does just that to make him lie down, eat his porridge, and drink his warm milk with honey as Megan from the television gasps, "You're totally right, Conner! _Hello_, Megan!"

Pretty soon, the glass in his hands slip, and M'gann used her psychic to reach it before it shatters to the ground. As she gets closer, that's when she noticed it - something sticking out of his pants pocket. Upon closer look, she sees it to be numbers, so she waits for it to slip entirely from his pockets as his fumbles in dreamless sleep, until it is revealed to have not only digits scribbled on it, but a name too. A name with a heart over the i.

...

He wakes up, an hour or so later, with the smell of cookies wafting up his nose and the sound of a timer ticking. When he opens his eyes, he's greeted with M'gann in an apron and bowls unwashed with cookie batter. He jumps right up to his feet.

Ow. He shouldn't have done that.

It did not go unnoticed by her. "Do you want to help? I still have to make more for the Team when they get back."

Pretty soon, he's mixing the batter when he hears the tell tale sign of Beast Boy. The kid had transformed to a sparrow, and was squawking by the window, demanding in. Cassie, Tim and the others prefered the common way of entering, and they dispersed through the front door.

"Yeah, something does smell good." Jaime said, but to nobody in particular.

When Billy managed to lift up the window, Gar rolled and flopped to the carpet, a wet, feathery mess. When he gets up, the first thing he bursts out saying was: "Ah, you missed it Billy! It was so cool. We got to fight with the League and everything!"

Billy just replied with a small _uh huh_. Nobody heard him though. The celebration was in order: first video games, then a movie marathon, after it's all out, nothing but wild hooligans running around - and somebody will have to make more cookies while they're at it -

Billy reaches over for a sugar cookie, but stops when M'gann pats his arm.

"Come on Billy, I got to fly you back home. Your uncle just scheduled a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow."

"Aw, what-" Gar started, but didn't get too far.

The rest looked a little disappointed too, but Billy knows it's not for long. They were going to continue their mission success, with or without him. The only thing left to do was climb on M'gann's red bioship.

* * *

**Fawcett City April 15 2014, 18:47 CDT **

"Billy, are you listening?"

The fourteen-year-old boy lifts his head off the table, and yawns pointingly.

Conner continued with the tutor session. "Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun Dynasty until it was divided by the great powers that were North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Here he drew an accurate chart on the country, and a line to show where it was divided. "Divided, but as you know, recently reunited in 2010 by General Singh Manh Li and Prime Minister Tseng, with the help of an independent arbitrator...Lex Luthor."

Man, Billy could sure use a nap. All he wanted to do these days was sleep.

"Billy," Conner warned, slapping a yardstick on the breakfast bar.

Billy's response was to shift a little on the stool. He hopes M'gann would come over and bring his dinner already. Perhaps then Billy can slip away as both adults share an awkward silence and go to his room. Then when Conner takes his leave Billy can raise the thermostat, place a thermometer on the heater, play sick with a high fever, and with any luck he can miss school tomorrow.

He gives a start as his geography textbook lands on his lap, opened on the page of Rhelasia.

"Read it, and answer the questions on the next page."

Billy glares at Conner, indigiant. The man was only here because nobody else could be. Dick was in Blüdhaven proving his worth as Nightwing. M'gann was mothering the new recruits. Kaldur was showing Tula and Garth the land and around Mount Justice as they wear the titles Aquagirl and Tempest. Wally and Artemis were both still at Palo Alto. Zatanna and Raquel are being debriefed at the Watchtower. Conner was the only guy left, and by the looks of it, he didn't want to be here as much as Billy did. Billy glares and shuts the book, slowly and deliberately, making sure to toss it carelessly on the table. He didn't need a tutor.

Conner's right eye twitched. "Your teacher has informed Clark - us, that your grades are plummeting. Do you want to be sent to summer school?"

No, but he sure won't mind going to sleep now. He's awful drowsy, and he feels really hot. What if he was coming down with something?

"Like heck you are," Conner hisses, "you were fine when I saw you trying to pick a fight with one of the kids at school."

He couldn't help it if the teen was looking at him funny.

"He wasn't looking at you funny. He was trying to ask if you were okay."

The heck, man? Did Conner have nothing to do but spy on him when he was at school?

"I wasn't - look, I came to see how you were holding up. I have super hearing, you know."

Whatever. Now he has a tutor and babysitter. He's not a kid anymore, and he could take care of himself - he didn't have to answer to anybody. They don't understand, and if they did, who cared and who _knew_? He told no one, not even Freddy or Kit or Mary.

With difficulty, Conner lowers his voice, trying to be civilized. "We're trying to help you through this."

He just wants to go to sleep so he doesn't have to think about it. So the anxiety doesn't chew him inside and out.

"We can't if you keep on pushing everyone away."

And if he was in his room he didn't have to look at the couch, at where his uncle Dudley should be, not in the hospital where his condition was critical - _oh God, what if he dies who does he have left_ -

"I'm still trying. We haven't - I haven't given up on you, Billy." Conner seems to have exhausted his ability to comfort, and now he doesn't know what to say. They sit there in silence.

Billy's head is buzzing. He gets up to go to his room, but a big, warm hand holds onto his shoulder, and it stops him in his tracks.

...

How they went from studying to this, Billy will never know. He doesn't even have time to think as Superboy's right fist makes contact with his jaw.

"Come on. This is the first lesson Black Canary has taught me. I want you to channel this rage."

What rage? He wasn't angry. He just wants to go to sleep. Instead, he's stuck at the rooftop of a deserted and ramshackled building in the suburbs, ten miles away from his apartment. There went his breath as Superboy knocks the wind out of him. He tries to tell Conner that he's not in the mood, but the man wouldn't stop keeping him at his toes. He saying stuff like, "Come on, thought you had more than this." The kind of stupid things that egg Billy on, nonetheless. He's tired and wants to end this. Stop.

But it comes out wrong.

_Shazam_.

All he wants to do is wipe that smug look off of Conner's face. And so he does.

...

They been at it for hours, sure, but the thought of how long didn't occur until after they began seeing the sun rising from the horizon.

They're sweaty and drenched and just plain gross. By the end of it, they sport a dozen of bruises each. Conner pops open a can of soda, and Billy takes a quick sip. There went dinner. Not that he was hungry to start with. His pants pocket begins to vibrate, so he reaches down and flips open his phone. He was met with an earful by M'gann. When she calms down, twenty minutes later, she tells them to come back, and that she's made breakfast, and uncle Dudley's condition is stabilized.

Conner gets up as soon as Billy does, and before Billy can get any words out, he agrees that they should head back. Super hearing. Figures, but that's not what Billy wanted to say.

Before he can say thank you, Conner gives a curt nod to show he understands. It's more that just words. Billy feels a twinge of disappointment. He figured, for just a second, he and Superboy could head out and do a bit of fun, maybe shoot some hoops. But M'gann's calling and if school's out of the option for today, his sores needed tending. They turn their backs to the sun, and run all the way back from the red dawn.

* * *

**Happy Harbor March 23 2015, 22:23 EDT **

For a second, Billy thought he had smoked too much weed and could not fully comprehend what Kaldur was doing, wandering off by his lonesome near Happy Harbor high school. Then he reasoned that he's only so surprised because hardly anyone has seen him these days, not often after Tula's death three months back.

Billy had a good reason to be here at the dead of the night; it's his normal waiting spot for his girlfriend. But what Kaldur was doing here, he didn't know, especially if the girl he had a chance to wait for is gone. The older male was taking a few more steps towards Mount Justice, which put Billy at ease. Quite possibly he had put the trauma behind him, and was progressing towards justice once more. It was just a hunch, though. Billy didn't want to make small talk with it. He heads back to lie on the grass awhile, only to step on a stray branch, and have it crack underneath him, resounding like a firing bullet.

Kaldur whips his head around. Crap.

"Billy, I did not see you."

Billy mumbles a hello, but said little else. What was an awkward teenager straight from puberty suppose to say? This way of communicating has become the norm. Kaldur is quiet and patient. He spoke only when it became apparent that Billy was not going to.

"It is late. You should not be out."

If it was anybody else Billy would have retorted back, but this was Kaldur, so he held his tongue.

Instead he agrees, with what boys usually answered back with: yeah, I guess so. After that Kaldur didn't bother him about it, and it worked out fine. That's what Billy liked about Kaldur - he never pushed with the issue, and only patronized like it was a passing, only a small remark. He treated Billy like an adult. If it was anybody else they would have made him go straight home. The man sat on the grass, and Billy continues to stretch out on his back. The light pollution has blocked out the stars, and there was only the sound of lapping waves far off.

Kaldur asked how he was doing. School, uncle Dudley and all that jazz. His responses comes out quick and short. Billy shifts uncomfortably, and suddenly the weed in his pants pocket is pushing lightly at his thighs. If he moved casually, maybe he can slip it to his back seat pocket.

Kaldur's quick. He perks up and sees something through Billy's cough.

"I would advise against using that."

What?

"The drug, inside your pocket. I would advise against it, but it seems it might not be the first time you are using it." He pauses, taking in the surprise of Billy's face. "In which I suggest you to quit."

For once in a long time, Billy doesn't play innocent. He ruffles his hair, avoids looking into Kaldur's stare. Then he finally states it's his third time with the stuff.

"It is better to quit now while it is not latched in your system. If you keep using it, your health and normal mental state will decline. A taste of this will give you taste for stronger, darker substances. There will be a turmoil between impulse and control."

Billy raises an eyebrow.

"Roy." Kaldur simply answers.

Billy knows Kaldur won't make him to anything. The decision was entirely up to him, but what seemed to be experimentation before nows weighs more seriously. It was that moment Billy felt quite stupid. How did Kaldur know of the drugs, just by looking at him?

Kaldur smiles, cocking his head on one side. What he's about to say is a complete throwback, something Billy remember as Marvel in the colorful past.

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon."

...

When Billy started feeling comfortable, he joked. Some made Kaldur chuckle, lightening his mood a little. It was so curious as to how this sadness this envelops him, never going away completely. It made Billy want to ask, but he had little courage to. He was still an out of place kid, unfamiliar to the world of adults. So, for the time being, he joked. He thought up of another one, and asked Kaldur if there really was pineapples found deep down in the sea.

...

They agreed on a few things, but disagreed on one.

"We Atlanteans can swim at a speed that rivals Superman's flight."

Billy bet that he could fly faster around Mount Justice than Kaldur could swim around it. The older Atlantean begged to differ. So they agreed a race of one lap would reveal the truth. It made Billy pumped. If he payed attention, he would noticed how less tired Kaldur looked, less weary than when they first said hello. He would see Kaldur pre Tula's death, his troubles just for a moment ebbing away like the tides they were heading off to.

But Billy didn't. He was too focused on proving Kaldur wrong. So much so, that before he can transform, or have Kaldur enter the water, he almost missed his name being called out. There was his girlfriend, standing next to the entrance of the school. He turned to face Kaldur, only to find a slither of relief; he looked as if he was glad that he didn't get a chance to lose himself in this small indulgence. At once, his face showed composure, ready to walk away and continue with his business. If Billy paid attention, he would notice Kaldur's glance flicker across the street, at a man with his hood up and wearing shades, who looked eerily similar to Dick Grayson.

They said goodbye, with Billy none the wiser. As he heads towards his girlfriend, he felt Kaldur's eyes still on him. He doesn't know why but he makes a big show in throwing the weed in his pockets in the trash can.

Only later did he learn that Kaldur betrayed the team, and on that very same night, he left the halls of Mount Justice, with a renewed purpose.

And even after that, some time much, much later, he learned the price of what it took for justice.

* * *

**Metropolis June 20 2017, 08:16 EDT**

The Captain wanted to say that it was the first invasion that gave Billy the taste to fight, but it was really the second that made the lasting impression.

The Kroloteans and the Reach had to return back to earth at some point, after Vandal Savage had played with both alien races. Naturally, they came to Metropolis first, in order to subdue the most feared and talked about super being in the galaxy: Superman. Strangely enough, Savage had been completely true on his word that he will not tolerate any alien invasion on earth, and for the first time, both justice and disorder were forced to join forces.

What started in Metropolis soon spread to other countries.

Amongst this new battle and struggle, the Team and League were divided into groups, most of the League with the younger members. Batman pulled out connections and called heros with different names and parties, out elsewhere. Fates left Billy with Nightwing, Tigress, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad and Superman.

No. Actually, Nightwing, Tigress, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superman. Superboy's been knocked out. He still hasn't emerged from the pile of debris. He was thrown there by a mega - Krolotean.

Blood is pumping. Everything's a go.

The Reach came back with a few new tricks. Better technologies, in which one blast from their lasers and who knew if you were ever coming back after that if you're not more than human? And Marvel watches, as Nightwing and Tigress dodge skillfully, dancing just behind it's touch. There's mega - Kroloteans wandering about, concocted by the Reach, those beasts with strength now on par with that of Superman. Whereas one has been sent away to different locations, they got two. The one that threw Superboy underneath gravel and bricks was still going after him, perhaps to make sure he stays dead in rubble.

Go. Go. Go.

Marvel charges, and so does Superman. Grab, hook, hit. A few dozen punches, a toss to the air, the crashing as it hits the ground, and the monster laid still.

Billy's heart is searing hot in his chest. Going a hundred miles per minute. He wants to look, to check on Superboy, but there no time. Only enough for a silent prayer, and Marvel makes a leap, one that makes the Reach army and Krolotean underlings scatter as they see his shadow. A glimpse to spare for Nightwing, who hacks into their tech, and his mask narrows as he reaches a conclusion - evidence of traits similar to project blockbuster, injected to Kroloteans. He flies off to avoid the lasers, but instead was grabbed by the ankle by the other mega - Krolotean, who slams him down and keep him there with the steady pressure of a foot.

Dick struggles with the pressure that only Superman can take. He's turning blue -

_Go. Go. Go._

Marvel muscles his way through. Lasers pointed at him, and another beetle of some kind looking to go. He yells at Superman for Nightwing's sake, but that's when he's jaw was dislocated by this new beetle. A grunt and Marvel parries, striking back hard. This beetle's good. Pressing on, but with more force. Marvel gasp as one of the lasers hit him. He falls to the ground, rolls over before the beetle's fist reached his face. He was acutely aware that he was this defenceless against the guns. He flinches, ready to dodge more lasers.

It didn't come. From the distance, Tigress has disarmed most of the guns, M'gann at her side. Billy restraints himself from yelling out a _whoop_, and Marvel struggles on, bleeding at one side. They're at the halfway mark; only a few alien forces remain now.

The creature's now going off after M'gann. Nightwings on the ground, out for the count. _Use your telepathy! _Billy wants to spit out, only, he can't. The beetle's got Marvel by the collar and slams him to the nearest building. His vision gets blurry.

Aqualad's taking down aliens by the dozen, snapping back, until the few who remained are on the edge, desperate. One aims their gun at Tigress, and three more followed suit. The Atlantean's eyes widen in realization, and he throws her out of the fire. One, and then two beams hit him. He crumples to the floor.

_GoGoGo _

The beetle is released from Marvel by Superman, and at once the battle ensues. The other mega Krolotean was struggling to stand after he's been knocked down by the man of steel. Marvel shudders a breath, charges at the monster, and yells.

_Shazam._

Lighting strikes at it, but it does not fall. The beast slams itself on seventeen year old Billy, whose loss of blood has gotten the better of him. He lays on the ground, his lids drooping, but can still weakly sense the battle going. He hears the finishing blow of Superman to the beetle, Tigress swift kicks and sword skills of what was left of the aliens, and M'gann already disarming, bugging and collecting samples of evidence and technology. The main threat left was lumbering towards them, leaving him on the ground. It will end soon, but he had to make sure they pull through and win.

Billy has never felt more exhausted and pumped. His was full of contradiction at this point. Doubtful in what he's about to do, but certain it will help them survive. Alive, and at the same time, terrified.

Blood is running down everywhere - his mouth, the back of his head, and the gaping hole on his left side. He feels faint. He takes a leap of faith and hopes he lands on where it counts. He lets out a final growl, like that of a trapped animal admitting defeat. His hands are wild with minds of their own, and they scratch and cling on to the alien.

...

Just one more time. He nearly doesn't get the words out; his breath comes out broken.

_Shazam_.

And all Billy could see was red, red, red.

...

Dark, thunderous clouds swarmed together, and the wind's howls could have been mistaken for Zeus's. What was left of the team, the Reach, and the Kroloteans all looked up; they had no choice, for the ground itself gave a dangerous tremble. Electricity crackled through the air - something great and powerful was coming. The grey clouds that blocked the sky for miles condensed on the spot Billy laid. Then, without warning, blots of thunder - the largest ever called for - streaked through the atmosphere. Lighting struck the massive creature in wind breaking speed, right at its head. Marvel clung on for minutes on end, until finally, the alien gave one last, great shudder and fell. It died on the spot.

...

Everybody seemed to finish at the same time. Group Alpha, Beta, and Gamma went onward home, fleeing the scene before news networks arrived. There were many thanks to new friends, ones that went by different groups. The Avengers said to call any time. The Light made their leave, fading to the shadows, perhaps aboard to see the damage elsewhere.

Nightwing was first to speak after the rubble was cleared, after the last of the aliens have been defeated and all the heros regrouped and received medical attention. The first thing he noticed was Captain Marvel's ridged figure, and the strange glint in his eyes. The man's aura radiated something unknown, a mystery. Perhaps it was these strange misgivings that made him doubtful. There could be no other explanation in what he blurted out next -

"Who are you?"

Marvel turned around, and all eyes were on him. There was terrible sadness etched on his face, and for a long time he did not speak.

"Billy?" Garfield whispered.

There was no response.

Garfield tried again. "Captain Marvel?"

The named stirred something within the man. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and his lips mouthed the words. _Captain...Marvel-?_ A second later, he seemed to comprehend, and his face became stony once more. He swallowed, and spoke.

"Was that what he preferred for everyone to have called him?"

Instantaneously, Dick's eyes narrowed. The man's speech pattern was different. He was not Billy.

The stranger bowed his head, looking at the destruction underneath him. "Captain Marvel you say? If that's what the child preferred to go as, then yes, I am the true Captain Marvel."

"True Captain Marvel?" Robin asked, dazed. Blood was trickling on his left temple.

"I am more or less the spirit of this persona. My name is Shazam, and I have resided in the boy's body for far too long, in deep sleep. In turn, he has used my body, strength and wisdom to this day. But no longer. I have lost my container - the boy; I have awaken."

The truth of his speech became clear. Everybody seemed to recognized this dilemma a moment too late. Before there was a chance to digest, to deny, to mourn, Shazam finished their thoughts, his voice quiet, but his message ringing in a gravelly, lonely tone.

"And Billy Batson is no more."

.

.

.

_fin_


End file.
